powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Custody Battle
"Custody Battle" is an episode in season 6. It aired on July 16, 2004. Plot It's Father's Day, and Mojo Jojo is at the park. He then sees The Rowdyruff Boys. A shocked Mojo asks the boys how they are alive after The Powerpuff Girls destroyed them. They laugh at him, and HIM appears and brings the boys to him and says that he brought them back, but edited Mojo's mistakes and made them stronger. A shocked (and probably angry) Mojo and an irritated HIM argue about it. They try multiple things the boys find "evil" to make them like them. Brick says, "Duhhhh.....NICE hat, dork-ooo!," and the three of them laugh. Later, the boys are very tired, but grow agravated as Mojo and HIM continue to fuss. Finally, Brick (as well as his brothers) gets so aggravated that he yells at the two "fathers" saying they don't care who is more evil or stupider ("or whateverer") and tells them the only evil thing they care about is destroying the Powerpuff Girls, since that was the only thing they wanted to do from day one. Mojo and HIM cry with joy over this. The day is doomed, thanks to The Rowdyruff Boys. Featured characters *Mojo Jojo *Him *The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer and Butch) *Mayor *Ms.Sara Bellum Trivia *This is the only episode in the entire series where The Powerpuff Girls do not appear in this episode (not counting the stock footage cameo). *Originally, the opening theme intro was going to be 10 times more darker, in case the entire 22-minute episode entirely focused on The Rowdyruff Boys (including the second half). *This was the final appearance of The Rowdyruff Boys. *This is the last time HIM appears in a 11-minute episode, the first being Octi Evil. *Mojo breaks the fourth wall in this episode when he says "Nothing, like the amount of respect I get after 6 seasons on this show". *This is the only episode where The Rowdyruff Boys are the main characters *this is the second and final time ever that the Powerpuff Girls are not a main character in any episode (the first being "Oops, I Did It Again"). *Stock footage from The Boys are Back in Town is used. *This is the first and only episode to have a Rowdyruff skull background ending shot (and have "The End" written in red). *This is also the first and only episode to say at the end "The day is doomed; thanks to.". *It is unknown what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys, as they never appear again after this Goofs *Strangely, The Rowdyruff Boys do not remember Mojo Jojo even though he was the one who created them, and even though they remember The Powerpuff Girls. *When Mojo Jojo and HIM are arguing in the park, Brick's pants momentarily turn red. *The Mayor leans over and you can see his buttcrack. *The guy holding the banana says, "Anyway, I've got this little naked dude following me and it's a bummer." on the phone. *At the end of the episode, look at the boys as they start to fly off. The light behind them are in the PowerPuff Girls' colors instead of the boys' colors. *The word Mayor is spelled MAYOUR. *When the boys crash Mojo's robot, Brick appears to be missing his hair. Category:Episodes Category:LOVE Category:Season 6